theunholytrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Brittany-Sam Relationship
The Brittany-Sam Relationship , most commenly know as Bram , is the Relationship between Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans. Episodes Season 2 Rocky Horror Glee Show The New Directions decide that they will perform The Rocky Horror Picture Show ''for the upcoming school musical. Sam gets cast as Rocky, with his costume consisting of wearing small, tight gold shorts and nothing else. While the Glee Club is discussing their upcoming performance, Brittany confesses that she is looking forward to seeing Sam in his gold-shorts, to which he playfully replies "It's going to be ab-ulous." Comeback Brittany plays with Sam's hair during his performance of ''Baby ''and seems to enjoy his performance. Blame it on the Alcohol While the New Directions are playing "spin-the-bottle," at Rachel's house party, Brittany's spin lands on Sam; they both look embarrassed, but happy about it. They are then forced to kiss. Santana, who was then dating Sam, soon separates them. Both Sam and Brittany look very happy throughout their kiss, and Sam is looking and smiling at Brittany after Santana separates them. Before performing ''Tik Tok in front of the entire school, Brittany admits that she is nervous, Sam seems to share those feelings and says that they haven't rehearsed enough. New York Brittany sings part of My Cup to Sam, who looks confused the entire time. Season 3 Goodbye At the end of the Seniors' performance You Get What You Give, Sam is seen hugging Brittany as she leans her head in his shoulder. Season 4 Brittney 2.0 Brittany is going through a breakdown due to getting kicked out of the cheerios because of her bad grades and because she really misses Santana. Throughout the episode Sam is seen giving Brittany worried and concerned looks.They dance briefly together during the New Directions performance of Gimme More, and he along with Blaine, close the curtain after Brittany falls during the performance. As her downward spiral continues, Brittany unintentionally keeps upsetting the Glee Club. Later, Sam gives Brittany a map that guides her into the auditorium where he is waiting for her with a box of Poptarts. Sam tells her that he thinks he knows what Brittany's bad actions from the past few days mean: Namely that she's trying to get to her lowest in order to then be able to make a glorious comeback, like Britney Spears did. Brittany tells him that she's sad that the Glee Club is mad at her, but Sam tells her that the other Glee Club members are just frustrated because they don't understand why she's acting the way she is. Brittany notes that he noticed and figured it out and that he seems to be the only one besides Santana who understands Brittany; Sam tells her that it's because they think the same, she agrees and says that is probably because they're both blonde. Brittany also tells him that she really misses Santana, since Santana is not only her girlfriend, but also her best friend. Sam then offers Brittany to be a new friend to her. Brittany happily agrees to this and they cuddle. Sam tells her that the Poptarts will be the last stop in her trainwreck and then she has to figure out a way to get back on the Cheerios so she can get back on track. It is later revealed that she was successful in rejoining the cheerios and has also begun weekly tutoring sessions with Emma and Will. In Glee Club, they are sitting next to each other laughing at something that Sam said. At the beginning of Marley's performance of Every time, Sam looks over at Brittany while she is looking away. Makeover Sam learns that Brittany chose Artie as her running mate for the student body president elections. He is hurt and asks Brittany why she didn't ask him. She says that she doesn't want their friendship to end, because if they lost, they would've stopped talking to each other. She uses Sarah Palin and John McCain as an example, though she refers to John McCain as Sarah Palin's grandfather. She does however convince Blaine to let Sam run as his vice-president. Later, while dressing up for the presidential debate, Sam and Brittany sing Celebrity Skin together. During the debate Sam is asked about his past as a stripper, he says that he's not ashamed and rips his shirt off and starts to dance. Later while she is on stage for her portion of the debate, Brittany looks over and watches Sam puts his clothes back on off stage. Brittany is seen at Sam and Blaine's after-party for winning the elections. She sits with Sam and is told that he voted for her. He also makes her feel better about losing the election by saying that Al Gore lost the election, but ended up winning an Oscar. This surprises her and asks him if it's true, to which he admits that he's not sure which makes the two of them laugh. This makes her smile since Sam always knows what to say at the right time according to her. Sam makes her laugh again by doing one of his impressions before they cuddle in the restaurant. The Role You Were Born To Play Brittany and Sam are sitting next to each other while they watch auditions for the school musical production of''Grease''. After they and the rest of the New Directions jump on stage to join the performance of Born to Hand Jive, Sam is shown dragging Brittany across the stage by her leg as seen in the original movie, Grease. Dynamic Duets During Kitty and Marley's duet of Holding Out for a Hero, Brittany covers Sam's eyes and tells him not to look when Kitty does a split. Thanksgiving While discussing the plan for Sectionals, Finn says he needs someone to do a dance solo with Brittany. Sam immediately volunteers saying "White Chocolate." which was his stripper name. He gets up and does sexy body moves. Brittany looks happy and claps along, while Mercedes is going "Oh boy, oh no." Swan Song After it is revealed that Glee Club is disbanded, Sam leaves a trail of cereal for Brittany to follow (since he knows that she always forgets to eat breakfast on Tuesdays) where she meets him in an empty classroom. Sam tells to Brittany that maybe half the reason Santana was always picking on him was because she knew that Sam had always had a "thing" for Brittany - he also tells her that he feels like Brittany is the only one who understands him and she tells him that because he's a genius and that a lot of people don't understand geniuses. He tells her that he's sad that they never got to sing a love song together and he tells her that that's why he lured her into the classroom. They sing Something Stupid together, smiling and looking happy the whole time. Afterwards Sam tries to kiss her but, she backs away saying that she doesn't want to see him hurt by the lesbian blogging community, Sam says he is not scared of them and tries to kiss her again but she says "I can't," thanks him for the song and walks out of the room leaving Sam depressed. They meet up again later in the hallway and Brittany asks him out on a date. She explains that to Sam that ever since Santana left he's the only one that makes her smile and she doesn't want to miss out. They're about to kiss, but then Sam pulls back and expresses concern over the lesbian blogging community. Brittany responds that they won't be happy, but that they're her sisters and that "love is love." They finally kiss. After they break apart Sam quotes the movie Forrest Gump ''while doing an impression of the main character saying, "I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is." which makes Brittany laugh. They are seen later reading an email from Finn together on Sam's cell phone. Later they arrive together to join the rest of the glee club singing ''Don't Dream It's Over. Glee Actually Brittany starts giving members of the glee clubs gifts because she believes that the world is going to end. At her locker, Sam comes up to her telling her that he also believes that the world will end on December 21. Sam takes her to a classroom and presents his facts to her, Brittany admits that she's scared and Sam tells her that it'll be okay, but that they need to purify themselves. They organize a Mayan Apocalypse club with members of New Directions so they can tell them how they really feel. After unintentionally offending the group with her brutal honesty, the New Directions walk out, leaving Brittany upset. Sam tells Brittany that they are all naive but that at least they have each other to which she agrees. And since the world is coming to an end, Sam performs Jingle Bell Rock for Brittany as a last hurrah, which she enjoys watching. After that, Sam gets on one knee and proposes to her since they only have three days to live. They then get married through the Mayan Church with the help of Coach Beiste. At the wedding, Sam tells Brittany that he always thought Brittany was super hot, smart, and his soul mate and that he's not worried about how they will die because he has her. Brittany tells Sam that at first, she never noticed him. But then one day when she heard him do a Rich Little impression and he explained to her who he was, she knew he was special. She also says that she is very excited about being his "Mayan star wife." Beiste then holds up a piece of mistletoe and the two kiss, and Sam promises to make the remaining days they have count. Four days later they are seen waking up in Brittany's room on December 22 and realize that they are still alive and married. Later at Breadstix, Coach Beiste tells them that they are not really married because the Mayan Church doesn't exist and that they shouldn't get married right now because they're young. Although Brittany says she's happy because that means she'll get to spend more time with Sam, both of them express a feeling of emptiness since the world didn't end. To make them feel better Beiste lies to them saying that Indiana Jones discovered a new Mayan calendar that ends on September 27, 2014, which cheers the two up. Later, they sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas together and Sam puts his arm around Brittany. Sadie Hawkins The girls get the assignment to prepare a song in order to ask a guy out to the upcoming "Sadie Hawkins"-dance. Brittany prepares Tell Him with Marley, after which she asks Sam out to the dance. He accepts using a Yoda impression which makes her laugh. At the dance, Brittany is seen right in front of the stage dancing and singing along while Sam and the New Direction Boys perform. Sam sings part of No Scrubs to her and playfully touches her face which makes her smile. They can be seen laughing and dancing romantically at the night of Sadie Hawkins while being watched jealously by Blaine, who has feelings for Sam himself. Naked Sam and Brittany are ordered to see Principal Figgins together, where they are told that they have received the highest and the lowest result in this year's SAT-test. Sam instantly assumes he has received the good score, but is immediately proven wrong, when Figgins announces that Sam has a result of three and Brittany a result of 24. Sam becomes depressed immediately, thinking he is too stupid to pursuit any future career. Brittany, however, reminds him that he don't need to go to college like the rest of the seniors and still has a well-built physique with that he can shine. This makes Sam become obsessed with his body over the next couple of days. Sam is in charge of preparing the boys for the "Men of Mckinley" Calendar and Brittany is seen taking the calender's photographs while Sam supervises next to her. Brittany participates in Blaine's video that he made to cheer Sam up and make him realize he's worth it for something more than just his body. Brittany talks to the camera and says that Sam was the first person in America to do a Sean Connery impression and that his impression is what made Sean Connery's career take off. Diva n the episode, Emma and Finn bring in Santana, which shakes things up in Brittany and Sam's relationship. During Santana's performance of Nutbush City Limits, Sam and Brittany look uncomfortable while the Glee Club continually enjoys and dances. At the end of the performance, Brittany says it was a good performance but is wondering why Santana didn't tell her that she was here, Santana responds by asking why Brittany didn't tell her that she was dating Sam. Santana calls Sam to the auditorium later where they both fight for Brittany. Sam calls her selfish for making his and Brittany's relationship about her. Santana replies that Brittany is using Sam as revenge against her because she knew it would make Santana come back to Lima whenever she found out. Sam counters that that can't be true because Brittany is too nice to do something like that saying, "Brittany is love." Unbeknownst to them, Brittany is watching them from the back of the auditorium the whole time. Santana and Sam sing Make No Mistake (She's Mine). Sam insists Santana to let Brittany go. Towards the ending of the episode, Brittany and Santana talk in the auditorium. Brittany says that she won't break-up with Sam because she likes him and inspiring Santana to move to New York. I Do In the episode I Do, the two are sitting together and every time Santana mentions anything relating to love, she would stare at them. Brittany and Sam wave to Santana at the church before they turn around to watch the wedding ceremony begin. They dance happily and seducively together the whole night as Santana watches at the wedding reception and are unaware of Santana feeling uncomfortable. At the end of the episode, Sam and Brittany are seen dancing together while they and the New Directions perform Anything Could Happen. Guilty Pleasure Brittany is the first person to get up and dance during Sam's performance of Copacabana, ''and they continue to dance together throughout the song. After the performance, Brittany calls him "baby" and tells him that she's proud of him for admitting that he likes Barry Manilow. During the girls performance of ''Wannabe, Brittany runs over to Sam and playfully touches his hair and face before returning to finish the remainder of the song with the rest of the group. Shooting Star Brittany announces to the Glee Club that a deadly asteroid is headed straight for Lima. Blaine expresses disbelief bringing up the fact that she thought that the world was going to end around Christmas time due to the Mayan Apocalypse. Tina agrees and asks her whether it's true that she and Sam got married, Brittany tells her to shut up. Brittany continues to talk about the asteroid (she names it Tubbington Bop), and she tells the group that since an asteroid is coming, she plans on spending the rest of her time with somebody she loves very much: Lord Tubbington, and she leaves. Sam looks confused and hurt since he thought she was talking about him and their relationship. When the Glee club Mr. Schuester asks the group to raise their hands if they believe Brittany's asteroid announcement, and Sam and Unique are the only ones who raise their hands. Mr. Shue talks to the group about the week's assignment (Last Chances) and encourages them to sing songs that will tell someone how they feel about them, as he says this. Later Brittany and Sam are in her room. Sam watches as Brittany pets Lord Tubbington and tells him that she loves him. Brittany gets concerned because Lord Tubbington doesn't say "I love you" back to her. Sam suggests that she should sing his favorite song, and that maybe that way he'll understand, but Brittany says that she stopped singing to him after she found out that he joined the KKKK (Klu Klux Klan for Kats). Sam then suggests bringing him to Glee Club and have the whole group sing to him, that way Lord Tubbington will see how much she loves him and the Glee Club won't think that Brittany is choosing a cat over them. Brittany smiles and tells Sam that despite his low test scores, he's actually a genuis. At Glee Club, Sam and Brittany sing More Than Words together with the New Directions. The song ends with Brittany standing in front of Lord Tubbington while Sam stays back and looks sad. A few days later, in the middle of Glee, gunshots are heard and the group hides. Sam starts to crawl from his hiding place towards Mr. Shue and Beiste and tells them that he has to go look for Brittany because she went to the bathroom before the gunshots and didn't take her phone with her. Beiste and Mr. Shue tell him no, and he argues until they force him to sit down. After a little while he gets back up and tells Mr. Shue and Beiste that he has to go because she's all alone and he forces his way towards the door. Beiste and Mr. Shue once again tell him no and that it's dangerous. He says that he doesn't care and the two teachers have to physically stop him while he continues to fight them and grows more upset, leading Mr. Shue to cover his mouth with his hand as Sam gets extremely upset. They once again force him to sit down, and Artie comforts him. Mr. Shue returns from getting Brittany and a few other students that were hiding in the bathroom. Brittany and Sam immediately start crying, run towards each other and they share hug for a while. They break apart briefly to hug the rest of the group. A few days later when school is back in session, Sam and Brittany meet in the hallway. He confesses that he was really scared because he was stuck in the choir room and she was outside by herself. He tells her that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Brittany tells him that he was all she thought about too. Sam admits that he's been acting like jerk about Lord Tubbington lately, but he says that it's because he's not that nice to him. Brittany tells him that she deleted Lord Tubbington's email account so that he would stop sending Sam harassing messages. Sam assures her that if Lord Tubbington is important to Brittany, then he's important to him too. Sam then tells her he was thinking that since they had a fake wedding, they should start a fake family. He then pulls out of his bag a cat, which is calledLady Tubbington, Brittany looks thrilled and gasps excitedly. Sam tells her that he specifically asked for an overweight cat so that Lord Tubbington wouldn't feel self-conscious. Brittany tells him that the cat is amazing and she kisses Sam. She says "I love you" to which Sam responds, "I love you." Later they are seen singing Say with the glee club. Sweet Dreams It is revealed that Sam is suffering from some kind of separation anxiety, most likely as a result of the recent school shooting and the possibility of Brittany leaving to MIT for college soon. As a result, he has created an alter ego named Evan with whom he is switching places throughout the episode. When several Glee Club members express confusion, Brittany explains who Evan is. They briefly dance together in Outcast. All or Nothing When Brittany returns from her trip from visiting the MIT campus, she has a nasty, “diva” attitude. She demands all of the solos in Glee club, and she begins to insult the other Glee Club members. Sam intervenes saying that he loves her, but she's being really rude. Brittany then breaks up with him via text message and claims that even though she is "fascinated by his lips," she really misses her sweet lady kisses and she is not even sorry and she walks out of the room. Sam is concerned about Brittany so he calls Santana and explains to her that Brittany broke up with him, quit the cheerios, is refusing to perform at Regionals, and that ever since she got back from MIT she has been acting strange. When Santana tries to brush it off, Sam says that he knows Santana doesn't like him, but he's worried about Brittany because something is clearly wrong and he is asking for her help. It is later shown that Santana listened to Sam and went to Ohio in order to talk to Brittany. At Regionals, Sam is seen watching their competition perform when Brittany suddenly appears and walks up to him, meaning his call to Santana worked. They smile and hug each other. Before they go on stage to perform, Brittany reveals to the Glee Club that she got offered an early admission to MIT, but that they want her to attend immediately. She explains that she accepted it because she's not sure if she'll ever get another opportunity like this. She tells them that this was the reason behind her bad attitude and meltdown. Brittany begins to cry and goes around the room and thanks the members for everything they've done for her. Throughout her speech Sam looks emotional and like he is holding back tears. She then walks up to Sam and tells him that he’s the cute boy from the wrong side of the tracks that does funny impressions and who she fake marries. She hugs him and tells him that she loves him so much and that she’s going to really miss him. As they continue to hug, Sam tells her that he loves her and will miss her too. Season 5 New Directions Brittany and Sam sit next to each other in the auditorium and in the choir room. They dance briefly together during Be Okay. The Untitled Rachel Berry Project When Brittany arrives they talk briefly. They also dance briefly in the middle of Pompeii. Season 6 Homecoming They sit next to each other during Home. What the World Needs Now Both of them are part of the song Wishin' And Hoping. At the end of the episode,when Sam tries to comfort Brittany and Santana says, that Family's like fudge, mostly sweets with a couple of nuts, Brittany is seen laughing A Wedding When Brittany asks who Burt is, Sam responds that he is Kurt's dad. Later, Sam attends on Santana and Brittany's wedding. Category:Relationships